The Christmas Party
by swarkles-shipper
Summary: Ted throws a party on Christmas eve, Robin goes with intentions to hook up with Barney.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first smutty fanfic, would really appreciate you feedback on what you liked or what could be improved.**_

I missed him. I couldn't believe how much I did. Seeing him with someone else, with her, made me physically ill. I felt like he knew all to well how to play at my heart strings. I shouldn't be so in love with him, I was the one that turned him down, but I regretted it as soon as he made it clear he was done. I knew I was wrong to shut the door on us so many times, but I liked the chase I guess. Barney being in love with me gave me adrenaline like nothing else. I got nervous at the mention of his name, I got butterflies when he walked in the room, I got hot when he sat to close.

I loved sitting beside him in MacLaren's. His scent intoxicated my senses making me want him more and more with every breath. He'd often sit next to me, but when he did he sat to close. My thigh rubbing against his, our arms almost connected. Sometimes I thought he did it to tease me, to try and show me everything I was missing out on, everything he could've given me.

"So, who's got an awesome Christmas party tonight? THIS GUY!" Ted said as he came into the bar and sat at our table, beside me making it so Barney had to sit on the other side, damn.

"Yeah, uh, about that, I don't think I can go." I didn't want to go was more like it.

"Oh come on Robin it's Christmas eve." Barney said.

"It's just, I haven't been feeling all that up to doing anything lately." I replied, not wanting to imply it was due to the fact I was the only single person in our whole group. Even Ted had a date.

"Please Robin, I really want you there." Barney pleaded.

"Fine." I had the hardest time saying no to him. He knew me to well, and I him. "I gotta go get ready then."

I slid out of the booth and walked outside to hail a taxi. At my apartment I searched frantically through my clothes, looking for something that would make Barney's pants tighten. Quickly. In the back of my closet hung an old dress of mine I'd never had the guts to wear. It was a dark red, low back, halter. I clearly couldn't wear a bra with it. It was the perfect dress. Next I debated on whether or not I should wear underwear, I still had Barney's favourite pair from back when we were dating stuffed somewhere in my drawer. Once I'd found them, I headed to shower.

The hot water ran across my skin, almost burning. My fingers glided through my hair as I put my shampoo through it. As I began washing myself, I couldn't help but let my mind wander, whenever I did this he was the first thing that came to mind. Why did he do this to me? When did I become the kind of girl who could fall so hard over a guy. Barney Stinson for that matter. I wanted him anywhere in anyway possible. The things I was willing to do for him disgusted even myself but I'm sure would please him.

I stepped out and began to dry myself, then my hair, which I ended up tying back into a tight bun. I began applying my make up but making it appear I was wearing none. When I was done, I checked the time, it was only 7:30, I still had an hour left before I had to leave. I began hunting through my bedside table for condoms, then laughed at myself for thinking, if I did get Barney tonight, he wouldn't have one on him. He had condoms on him like they were spare change.

My phone vibrated on the table. I raced over and check the message. It was from Patrice. She was saying how excited she was to see me at the party tonight. I almost smashed it against the wall. Another messaged stopped me. This one was from Barney, he asked me if I could bring over some wine to Ted's. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I phoned him as I did.

"Hey, what kind of wine do you want me to get?" I hoped into a cab and gave the guy (who, unfortunately was not Ranjit) directions.

"You couldn't text me?" He answered.

"Sorry, are you in the middle of something?"

"No, it's fine, uh, get any, I don't think it really matters." This was the most pointless conversation and yet I didn't want to hang up. "Robin? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be there in ten, I'm just around the corner." The liquor store was a block away from Ted's, why wouldn't one of them just get it?

"Alright, see you then." He hung up. I jumped out of the cab and picked out a wine as fast as I could, hoping to beat Patrice there, I knew Barney had gone over early to chill with Ted so she'd be coming solo.

I ended up buying three bottles, two for the party, one for me. I guess that was my date for the evening. I walked into Ted's apartment without knocking, him and Barney sat on the couch watching some old NHL game since the fuckers were still in lockout. Yet another reason why I hated this winter.

"Hey!" Barney leapt up from the couch as soon as I walked in. "Let me take those.:

"Not this one, he's my plus one." I gripped my bottle tightly, looking like an alcoholic.

"Uh, ok." He chuckled. He grabbed the other two bottles, his hand gliding across mine as he did making shivers go up my spine. "You okay"

I just nodded. I wasn't okay. I was alone, and the love of my life (wow did I really just say that?) was currently taken by my arch enemy, Satan's mistress, Patrice.

"Knock, knock." A female voice spoke from the door. I was Jenny, Ted's girlfriend, was she his girlfriend? They'd been on like two dates so probably more of his fiancée.

"Hey babe!" Ted called out.

"Hey, I have some stuff back at my apartment I was gonna bring but I couldn't fit it all in my bag, you mind coming over and helping me?" Jenny asked. Ted jumped up from the couch and out the door. She didn't even have a bag on her, she just wanted to get some. I did too so I wasn't really one to judge.

"Oh Teddy boy," Barney sighed.

"It's better than Marshall and Lily's code words, at least they have a plot." I replied.

"We were never that bad, we just had to look at each other."

"Or say we were taking a decoupage class."

"Do you even know what decoupage is?"

"If it's what we were doing it was a fun class to take."

"We did have really fun decoupage classes."

"I'd take it again."

"Since when? I thought you were done with us."

"If I recall correctly that's what you said."

"Maybe that's because every time I made a move on you, you said no."

"Not every time."

"When have you not turned me down?"

"If you were to try something now I wouldn't say no."

"Oh, really?" He set down the wine bottles. I set down mine. I walked over to him, and he walked over to me. It was really gonna happen, I got hot, really hot. I wanted him. His hand grabbed the back of my head aggressively and went in to kiss me.

"Hi!" Suddenly, the place I wanted to be the most was a shooting range.

"Hey Patrice!" Barney grinned and released my head, walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

Within the next twenty minutes, guests piled into Ted's apartment, including Jenny and Ted who were almost to happy to be there. Patrice stood beside me, patting me on the shoulder every fucking minute trying to get me to talk to her. I just kept pointing to my throat as though it were sore.

"Patrice, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Barney asked.

"Sure babe." When she called him babe my hand curled into a fist.

Barney and Patrice walked out but only Barney re-entered. I walked over to him.

"Where's Patrice?" I questioned, trying hard not to smile as I did.

"Dinner is served!" Ted called out.

I sat across from Barney at the table. I stared at him as he talked about his annual Laser Tag convention to the group Ted had invited. He was so passionate about it, it was sexy. His began gesturing shots he'd done which made me want to leap across the table. Ted steered the conversation towards his GNB building which was still being built. Barney sighed and looked at me, catching me staring. I felt his foot begin to graze my calves. I shivered. He laughed. His leg slowly worked its way up, nearing my inner thigh. I smacked it down, he liked playing cat and mouse.

He lowered his leg, letting me make the next move. My foot gently grazed his pants, slowly rising up, making him do the same. I could tell by the look on his face which I'd seen a million times but never grew bored of. He shot a look at me, I grinned at him and stretched my foot as far as it would go. He let out a small yelp, which he covered with a cough.

After dinner, Patrice came back through the door, making all of what I accomplished throughout dinner wash away. She hugged Barney, he hugged her back, looking at me with sympathetic eyes as he did. My eyes watered. I was sure when they'd gone out in the hall they'd broken up. I stormed up the stairs, my bottle of wine in hand and locked myself in the bathroom.

I drank, I cried, I repeated. I sat in the bathtub,, my shoes on the floor . There was a knock on the door.

"Occupoto!" I yelled, trying my best not to sound like I'd finished watching a Nicholas Sparks film.

"Robin let me in." Barney demanded. I had so little willpower left.

"No." I said, not putting enough effort to sound convincing..

"Babe, c'mon." He called me babe, I was a goner. I got up from the tub, placing the bottle on the ground and trying my best to look half decent.

"What?" I opened the door. He pushed his way in, I shut the door behind him.

"Why now!?" He shouted, he began pacing.

"Why now what?" I asked.

"Why now are you okay with me making a move? Not when we're both single, but when I'm with someone."

"Okay, I suck at timing, we both do though, that's why we're so great together."

"I can't do this with you anymore Robin! You make me feel like we have a shot, and I take a chance and you shoot me down, I can't take anymore rejection, not from you, it hurts to much."

"It hurts seeing you with her Barney! That's what hurts!"

"I'm only with her because I wanted to get you back and I ran out of ideas, I've done so much to try and win you back, this was my hail mary, and it seemed to have worked well." He walked over to me, slowly, like I was a deer and he was a hunter. My hand reached up and stroked his face. Both his hands rested on my hips, making my heart begin to race.

"I want you. I really, really, want you." I whispered.

His hand slowly moved away from my hips and towards my back, more so on my tailbone. His hand dipped into my dress and squeezed my ass. His favourite move. He dove into me, our mouths connecting. His tongue searched around my mouth as if looking for something. I did the same with his, moaning as I did. He gripped my ass tighter, his other arm bringing itself up to cradle my neck. Both my arms were around his. He pulled away and kissed me over and over again, short passionate kissing that made me begin to throb.

He began kissing my neck, making my head fall back onto his arm. I moaned as he did, which he seemed to enjoy. I could feel his teeth biting me softly which made me need him more than I had before. He slowly returned to my mouth and then broke away. He fished around his pockets for some "spare change."

I grinned. My hands his coat, throwing it off so quickly I didn't even see it happen myself. Next I began unbuttoning his shirt. By this time, he had begun kissing my neck again so it was more of a challenge which I happily accepted. Finally, the only thing that was left were his swollen pants. The undid his belt and through them down, he'd been going commando.

I forgot how big he was. By far bigger than Nick. It made me wet, he could tell. Both his hands went on my shoulders and through down my dress. So happy I wasn't wearing a bra. He smirked as he looked at my thong which he seemed to play inside of forever. I began moaning louder which seemed to amuse him. He teased me, I needed him now.

He through down my thong which I was quick to step out of. He stood up and began kissing me passionately, leading me into the shower. He turned on the taps, showering us in hot water. I stood facing him, my back against the water. He kissed me so lovingly I had a hard time believing this was actually happening.

His hand began in the middle of my back and slowly lowered itself down and towards my front. He began playing with clit, making me hot, making me yearn for him to be inside of me. He obliged, using his two fingers to fill me. I yelped. He laughed. His fingers played inside of me, bringing them in and out slowly, making me begin to pant. His fingers left me and he began playing with my clit once again. I couldn't' take it anymore.

"Dammit Barney!" I panted.

He did. I was in bliss. I groaned as he pulled out and then dove back in. he pushed me against the wall and began going faster and faster. I couldn't even take it anymore. He knew what to do to me.

"Oh god Barney!" I yelled.

"You like that?" He panted. I nodded.

He began to pace himself, slowly going in and out, pushing me against the bathroom wall. It felt so good, I never wanted him to stop. As the pace decreased I began to need more. He sensed this and began going faster, making me come. He smiled, I could almost hear him self-fiving himself in his head.

"Robin, you okay? Are you taking a shower?" Ted banged on the door. I was gonna kill him.

"Yeah, sorry I should've asked first, I just, uh, wanted to try your new shower head." Barney looked at me like 'what the fuck did you just say?'

"Ladies love the shower head. And it's cool, you haven't seen Barney have you?"

""Nope, not since dinner."

"Ok, well, everyone's basically gone home, Jenny asked if I could help clean her apartment tonight so I won't be back until tomorrow, if I leave a key in the kitchen, you mind locking up?"

"No, it's fine, I don't mind."

"Thanks Robin." Ted said. I heard him jog down the stairs and out the door.

"You hear that? We got the whole place to ourselves." Barney smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write chapter 1 from Barney's POV, I'll try and add another chapter soon, it'll be from Robins POV again, please tell me what you think of it!**

She looked beautiful. Then again, didn't she always? She laughed at Ted's jokes, her smile drawing me in like a moth to a flame. I stayed at the door for a few seconds more, looking at her, taking in as much as I could before the pain could set it. I couldn't let my feelings get the best of me, not again, not ever. It seemed like everytime I tried something I sensed something that wasn't there, making me look like the idiot. I know she still felt something for me, how could she not, look at me. We had such a history, not just as a couple but as friends. Bro's.

I still couldn't resist teasing her. It was almost a routine for me. Our chemistry was incredible, I don't know how she didn't feel it. I walked over to them, sitting beside Ted. I couldn't take sitting beside her, even over here the smell of her perfume made me want to leap across the table. She noted that I was staring at her breasts, leaning against both her arms, pushing them together as she whispered something to Ted. That little minx.

"Yeah, uh, about that, I don't think I can go." Robin said as Ted began to rave about his totally lame Christmas party. I wanted her there, the two of us drinking some wine, maybe get the little barnacle some action *self five*

"Oh come on Robin it's Christmas eve." I pleaded, trying not to sound to desperate.

"It's just, I haven't been feeling all that up to doing anything lately." she replied

"Please Robin, I really want you there." I needed her there was more like it.

"Fine." she said. "I gotta go get ready then."

I knew she had a hard time saying no to me, it was almost a skill that only someone as awesome as me could master. No lady could say no to Barney Stinson.

"Hey, you wanna come over and help me set up early?" Ted asked.

"Um, no." I said bluntly.

"Please Barney, Jenny won't be over until like half an hour before the party starts."

"Fine, I won't make you beg."

"I wasn't going to beg."

"Save it Ted."

I didn't help set up. I chilled on the couch and watched whatever Ted had on his DVR. So basically nothing that screamed man. I thought about taking a shower, but Robin had this weird attraction to my natural scent.

I didn't pay attention to the tv much, letting my mind wander about what Robin was wearing now, if anything, and what she'd wear tonight. I checked my pockets, making sure I had my little man's raincoat. I had a feeling there'd be a storm tonight.

My phone vibrated on the table, I snatched it up in record time, hoping Robin would be asking me for something, anything. It was Patrice. Damn, was I still dating her?

It started out as just this weird clingy friendship but when I saw how much Robin hated it, I had to carry on with it. I felt bad for manipulating Patrice for this, but the Playbook had run out of plays, I needed something that was a sure-fire way to get back Robin. I tried not to make it obvious, but it was hard to pretend to be falling for one girl when I was hopelessly in love with another. The text said she couldn't wait to see me tonight, she missed her love muffin. Ugh.

"Hey Barney, can you text Robin? Tell her we need some drinks for tonight." Ted called out from the kitchen.

I texted her saying we needed wine, I knew what kind she'd pick up, the one that made her the most vulnerable, which worked out well on my end. My phone began buzzing again, it was Robin.

"Barney Stinson." I answered.

"What kind of wine do you want me to get?" She asked.

"You couldn't have texted me?" I replied

"Sorry, are you in the middle of something?"

"No, it's fine, uh, get any, I don't think it really matters." I waited for her to say something, "Robin, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be there in ten, I'm just around the corner."

Alright, see you then." I hung up, wishing I hadn't. It was a stupid, pointless conversation but just hearing her voice somehow made me horny. God I needed to get some. Patrice thought we should 'wait' which I wasn't complaining about. Even though we weren't together I felt like it'd be like cheating on Robin, I could never cheat on Robin. Although I had no problem cheating WITH her.

Ten minutes never felt so long. I looked at the door every five seconds waiting for her to walk through the door. When she finally did, I leapt up from the couch, almost to quickly, and grabbed the two bottles of wine, Robin not wanting to sacrifice the third. As I grabbed the two, I made sure my hand brushed against hers, making her shiver.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, I prayed Patrice was running late. It was Jenny, thank god. Ted made up some lame excuse to leave with her. Had he learned nothing from me? After he left we joked about how cheesy his plot was, Marshall and Lily's code words, and what we used to say when I was getting' it in.

"We were never that bad, we just had to look at each other." I said, almost bragging about how in sync we were.

"Or say we were taking a decoupage class." Robin added.

"Do you even know what decoupage is?" I asked.

"If it's what we were doing it was a fun class to take." She replied.

"We did have really fun decoupage classes."

"I'd take it again."

"Since when? I thought you were done with us."

"If I recall correctly that's what you said."

"Maybe that's because every time I made a move on you, you said no."

"Not every time."

"When have you not turned me down?"

"If you were to try something now I wouldn't say no."

"Oh, really?" I could feel her wanting me, she looked like she hadn't gotten any since before her and Nick broke up. Dude didn't even go out with a bang. She began walking over to me, and I to her. I could feel her urges like they were my own. I hand grabbed the back of her head aggressively and went in to kiss her.

"Hi!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Patrice!" I grinned and released Robin's head, walked over to Patrice and kissed her on the cheek.

Within twenty minutes all of Ted's guests appeared. Even Ted himself decided to return, with Jenny of course. They were still in the honeymoon phase which was annoying, but at least he was getting some. They smiled and greated their guests and offered them wine, while Robin sat in the corner with her own bottle, although I wish her mouth was around something else.

I looked over at Patrice. She was sitting alone on the couch, looking around like a lost puppy. I felt bad I had to use her to get Robin back, and even though Robin was a bitch to her, Patrice thought they were friends and she's want Robin to be happy. Right?

After awhile, Patrice went over to Robin and kept tapping her on the shoulder. I could see Robin trying her best not to scream at Patrice. Instead she gestured to her throat like she couldn't talk. Nice one. I decided after awhile it was time to rescue her.

"Patrice, can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked.

"Sure babe." Patrice answered, I tried my best not to laugh at Robin's reaction. I thought steam was going to come out of her ears.

In the hall Patrice looked up at me, smiling like she'd won something.

"Patrice, listen, this isn't working out." I told her, trying to sound sweet as I did so.

"What? The party? I think it's going great, Robin and I are having so much fun!" She exclaimed. It was like Nick all over again.

"No, you and me. I think Robin's jealous."

"Of us? Are you sure?"

"I think she's upset that I've been spending so much time with you, you haven't been spending as much time with her. I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore."

"I had no idea she was this upset. I think I'll go out, get her something to cheer her up!"

"Alright. I'll miss you." I didn't want to sound heartless.

Patrice merrily skipped down the hall, I returned to the party. Robin spotted me and walked over.

"Where's Patrice?" She asked, not to concerned.

"Diner is served!" Ted called out.

I sat across from her at the table. I began to ramble about laser tag, which I'm sure bored her, but I couldn't stop talking about my love for the game. I started gesturing my favourite shots, pretending to shoot a few of the guests, which they all seemed to find amusing. Eventually, Ted got annoyed the conversation hadn't been about his new GNB building which I didn't really care about, considering I didn't get to push the button. I looked over at Robin to catch her staring at me. I slowly made my foot find hers under the table, and began stroking her calves. She shivered, I laughed. I slowly inched my way up her inner thigh, so close to my target, she smacked my foot, I lowered it. She loved cat and mouse.

As my foot returned to the ground, it was now hers that began rising up my pant leg, making me do the same (self five). I tried to hide it as best I could but she knew, she always knew. I tried my best to cover my yelp with a cough but the look on her face showed it'd done the opposite.

After dinner, Patrice walked back through the door. She saw me, came over and hugged me, I hugged her back. I look at Robin with sympathetic eyes, she hadn't known what had happened in the hallway, as far as she knew. Her eyes filled with tears she tried to hide. She stormed up the stairs and slammed a door shut.

"Hey Barney!" Patrice said. "I just wanted to give you back your tie, you left it at my apartment the other day, when you were helping me set up my tree? I know it's your favourite."

She handed me my tie, the one Robin had gotten me when we were first dating, it really was my favourite. She left after, not wanting to be spotted I guess. I went up after Robin, to make sure she was okay. I knocked on the door.

"Occupoto!" She yelled, I could tell she'd been crying..

"Robin, let me in." I said firmly.

"No." She replied, not sounding to convincing.

"Babe, c'mon." Shit, I didn't mean for that to slip out, it didn't feel wrong though. I heard her feet hit the floor and take steps towards the door.

"What?" She asked, opening the door a crack. I pushed my way in, she closed the door behind me.

"Why now?" That came out of no where, sure I'd been thinking about it but I didn't expect it to just come up.

"Why now what?" She asked like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Why now are you okay with me making a move? Not when we're both single, but when I'm with someone." But I wasn't with someone else.

"Okay, I suck at timing, we both do though, that's why we're so great together."

"I can't do this with you anymore Robin! You make me feel like we have a shot, and I take a chance and you shoot me down, I can't take anymore rejection, not from you, it hurts to much." What was I doing? It's not like I was lying, but I had been so close, I knew I'd just blown it.

"It hurts seeing you with her Barney! That's what hurts!"

"I'm only with her because I wanted to get you back and I ran out of ideas, I've done so much to try and win you back, this was my hail mary, and it seemed to have worked well." But I wasn't with her. I didn't care what I said, I was a free man. I walked over to her, slowly, her hands reached up and began stroking my face. My hands found her waist.

"I want you. I really, really, want you." She whispered.

My hands slowly left her thighs, beginning to climb her tailbone. I slid my hands into her dress and grabbed her ass, it was my favourite move. I dove into her mouth, my tongue looking around her mouth for something that wasn't there. She did the same and began moaning. I gripped her ass tighter, so firm. I brought my one arm up around her neck, almost cradling it. Both her arms were around mine. I pulled away and began kissing her over and over, from her mouth to her neck, covering as much area as I could. I did it as passionate as I could.

After awhile, I stayed at her neck, her head fell back onto my arm. She moaned the more I kissed her which I thoroughly enjoyed. I softly bit her next making me need her, and soon. I returned to her mouth for a short amount of time before reaching into my pocket to get a condom.

She grinned. She ripped off my jacket so quickly I wasn't sure how it had flew to the other side of the room. Next she began unbuttoning my shirt, which didn't take her to long, considering I was kissing her neck as she did. She moved onto my pants which had tightened. She undid the belt and through them down, revealing me in all my glory. I'd been going commando, I knew she liked it.

She stared at little Barney for awhile, I could tell by the expression on her face I had just made her wet. My hands slid under her sleeves and slowly pushed them off her shoulders. I played around her body, which I had missed. My hands slowly began playing around the inside of her thong, she'd worn my favourite pair. I stood up, I had crouched to get a closer look at the thong, well, what was underneath. I through it down and she was quick to step out of it.

I began kissing her passionately once again, lead her to the shower and turned on the taps. The hot water hit our bodies but we didn't really notice. Her body shielded me from most of the water, but her body kept me just as warm. She kissed me so lovingly I had a hard time believing this was actually happening.

My hands began at her back, although the one slowly came around the front and headed south. I began to play with her clit, making her breathing more heavy. She needed me inside of her. I obliged. I dipped my index and middle finger into her core, making her yelp. I played around inside of her, slowly bringing my fingers in and out, slowly, making her being to pant. I finally brought them out and began to play with her clit, making her need it beyond belief.

Dammit Barney!" She panted.

I began to perform the disappearing salami. She groaned as I pulled out and then dove back in. I pushed me against the wall and began going faster and faster. She couldn't take it anymore. I knew what to do to her.

"Oh god Barney!" she yelled.

"You like that?" I panted. She nodded.

I began to pace myself, slowly entering and exiting her, slamming her body against the wall. It felt so good, I didn't want to stop, not now, not ever. As I decreased the pace, giving me some time to catch my breath the look on her face made me sense she needed more. I began to quicken the pace again, finally making her come. Self five!

"Robin, you okay? Are you taking a shower?" Ted banged on the door. I was gonna kill him.

"Yeah, sorry I should've asked first, I just, uh, wanted to try your new shower head." I looked at her as she answered, what the fuck did she just say?

"Ladies love the shower head. And it's cool, you haven't seen Barney have you?"

""Nope, not since dinner."

"Ok, well, everyone's basically gone home, Jenny asked if I could help clean her apartment tonight so I won't be back until tomorrow, if I leave a key in the kitchen, you mind locking up?"

"No, it's fine, I don't mind."

"Thanks Robin." Ted said. I heard him jog down the stairs and out the door.

"You hear that? We got the whole place to ourselves." I smiled.


End file.
